Maximum Risk
by Colorici74
Summary: .:"Hah. And I thought you're the only one in love with a criminal..." she muttered against the wind, somehow laughing inside her heart, mixed emotions flowing through her, both pain and joy:. Kyoya x Hikaru one-shot, but there's also some Kyoya x Madoka.


_**A/N: Okay, I dunno why I've decided to write this... You that movie, 'Maximum Risk' with Jean-Claude Van Damme? Of course you don't know it... Title is from there :P Anyway, this is not as abstract as the others... Less Horror, but more Action in here.**_

Maximum Risk

"I'm leaving now, babe... See you later." Kyoya announced as giving his lover a quick kiss on the forehead. Hikaru just tiredly smiled, changing the channel at the TV, without looking too much at him. "I love you." he said before leaving, taking his black briefcase, then rushing out the room, a blank expression settled on his face.

After he left, Hikaru's happy face turned into a serious one as she turned off the TV, then got up from the bed, as always. However, she wasn't going to do something usual. Not today. She played with her bluish long hair a little, arranging its position as she swiftly made her way towards the desk, where she turned on her laptop. She used to have it short, but since a little while it started to grow past her shoulder, so she let it grow undisturbed.

She inserted some data with her manicured hands, her amethyst big eyes fluttering as she was typing, hid behind some wire-framed square-shaped glasses. She stared at the screen, at a video which appeared.

After some moments of staring at the screen, she suddenly pulled her so-kissable lips into a tight smirk, which, sadly, didn't last for long. She made her delight some seconds, which, however, passed like some random seconds, then she closed down her white Toshiba laptop.

She took relaxed paces against the expensive carpet on the floor, and got on the hall, from where she made her way to the bathroom.

She had a quick shower. Water falling on her velvet perfect skin, it refreshed her. Even so, it didn't seem like she enjoyed it – she was still expressionless, her gaze staying still fixed at the floor.

Then, after getting herself dried, she checked her hair again. She patiently tied it into a high one-sided ponytail after running the comb a few times through it, analyzing her look into the mirror. She looked weird in long hair, but she didn't really care; at least, not at that moment.

After she set everything, she swapped her normal clothes with the sexiest dress she had in her rich wardrobe. Black-colored, sleeveless, tight on her body, advantaging her beautiful shapes. She was like a sex appeal, everyone wanted to have her, everyone loved her. Black made her look mysterious, if you had time to explore her.

She had to admit, those clothes in her closet cost a pretty amount of money... but her boyfriend was rich. That wasn't the only expensive thing he had bought for her... She had tons of dresses like that.

As shoes, she chose some glossy high black boots with 6 centimeters long heels, almost reaching her knees. Her dress's hemline was much above her knees, but still somehow decent.

She took off her ugly glasses she didn't need or like anyway, which were annoying her too much. She will someday have lenses to correct her vision... Someday.

After that, she accorded some time to her make-up. She never puts on too much make-up, but this time... well, there's an exception. She solved all her fantasies – she applied some silver make-up on her upper eyelids, and embraced it by elongating her eyelashes on which she put some minuscule rhinestones. She quickly brushed the lip gloss on her lips, giving them a little bit of color.

Once she was done, she took her purse and made alert steps until she got outside.

It was dark, so night, however, no moon or stars. It was a boring June night, with nothing special. But she didn't have time for admiring the beauty of the moon. She scanned around, and realized that her lover had already taken the black Lamborghini to leave, so she had to take the white one.

She looked down at the video in her iPad – her boyfriend was just arriving at the party. However, he wasn't with the black Lamborghini he pretended to have taken, but with another one, with a red one. Nothing surprised her, and no one could wipe away that blank expression sprawling on her face.

Her skilled but very delicate hands knew how to hand that thing called wheel, even the wheel of a so beautiful but so dangerous car like that, probably one of the most expensive in the world. Then she laughed probably thinking about the word 'dangerous'.

That car was a little child compared with its owner. That's also why it probably fully deserves to be owned by him.

* * *

Kyoya got out of his red Lamborghini, a man welcoming him, showing him the way to that building, where, seems like a party was on. The male just nodded his head in appreciation, then went inside. Not so a big surprise was waiting for him. As a second welcomer, there was a cute brunette waiting for him at the door, therefore he wrapped one arm around her waist as his crystallized empty blue gaze analyzed her for some moments. It seemed like they were close, maybe _too_ close.

And it didn't seem okay at all. They fooled around for a time, drank champagne, sometimes joked, then went into action inside one of the many bedrooms there. A sexual party...? Maybe. But he definitely wasn't there just for that.

The green-haired male let a small moan escape as the girl next to him began to unbutton his jacket. All he could do was let those hot kisses she kept giving him overflow him, forgetting about other things around. He didn't seem hungry for love now, but he had to do it. The brunette curiously wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid on top of her.

* * *

Finally, as the wind was gently blowing into her face, Hikaru saw on the map at her iPad that her lover's car stopped at a certain location. Just perfect. In some moments of driving with high-speed, she was there. Her Lamborghini made its way in the yard of the same building Kyoya entered like twenty minutes ago. As she was parking, the same man came to welcome her. For him, everyone coming there was a true VIP.

She gracefully let her hot legs step on the ground as the man helped her stand up from the comfortable couch of her sports car. She gave him a fought smile, then rushed inside the building, taking back her old expression.

The atmosphere was heavy, bunches of people consuming their energy with dancing and drinking the finest drinks in the world. But, again, she wasn't there to fool around or to enjoy the weather. Her violet eyes seemed determined now as she climbed the stairs, and reached the second floor.

* * *

Kyoya sadly stared at the girl next to him, carefully buttoning back his shirt. She was asleep. And was never going to wake up again. She seemed so peaceful at that time... Sadly, just apparently, and he knew it.

But he didn't have time to feel sorry. That was him, that was his life, his job... He got up from the bed, now fully dressed, and slowly walked towards the wall, where an imposing picture was pinned to. His expert hands needed just a moment to take it away, revealing a gray safe built into the wall. With those so expert, but, oh, so guilty hands, he lazily inserted the combination lock, the cipher creating some low sounds as his fingers were 'playing' with it.

He silently opened the safe, revealing some money on the first shelf. Surprisingly, he ignored the money, just because his attention had been already stolen by a beautiful diamond necklace. Smiling in amazement, he looked at it a little, eating it through his eyes. And how beautiful it was...! You couldn't imagine. Not its appearance made it beautiful, but its value.

He shoved it into the pocket of his jacket, then carefully put everything back in the exactly same order as before. Satisfied, he walked out of the room, casting a last look at the girl he just killed before closing the door.

Now all he just has to do is leave, and no one will know anything. He can go back home and have a good sleep before the next hit.

On the other hand, he couldn't let happiness or pleasure be seen on his face. It would seem suspect. So, he recovered his empty expression and confidently made his way on that dark hall, shoving his hands into his pockets, with the aim of leaving.

But things aren't always perfect as they seem.

"Hi, babe..." a sensual voice whispered.

His pupils dilated as he stopped walking. The sound was coming from behind. For some awkward seconds, his lips trembled in fear. "H-Hik..." he half-muttered, without actually succeeding in finishing the word.

"Yeah."

He turned around, and it seemed like the owner of the voice was right. It was her, only that... she didn't look like the Hikaru he knew. She never wears that dress, or, at least, he never saw her wearing it. Pretending nothing happened, he walked to her, and she accepted him, therefore they kissed.

"Uh, what are you doing here, babe?" the male asked after that little moment between them, but his lover sighed dreamily, staring down at his abdomen covered only by a thin white shirt. She bit her bottom lip with one of the fangs she proved to poses as well, making him curious about why she's staring down at his stomach.

"Well, I don't know..." she told him back.

And he had all the reasons to be scared after he saw what intentions she had.

"H-H-H-Hikaru, w-w-what are y-you trying to..." he lowly stammered, gaping at the gun that was slightly touching his abdomen. And the hand holding it had red polished fingernails, the same length, the same white floral model drew on them.

And that wasn't all. Much more was going to come, in a really short time.

"Just for you to know, babe... There can be only one criminal in here..." she emptily whispered, burying her nose into his shirt just a little upper than the gun, pulling the trigger as her eyes slightly narrowed for her to pronounce one last sentence: "I love you."

* * *

Hikaru left the building with determined fast steps, using one of her hands to remove that annoying hair tie she kept in her hair all that time, freeing it. It gave her a sexier look to see her hair down, together with the beautiful diamond necklace she kept hung at her neck, stolen from Kyoya. She had the same serious and tough look on her face, only that she seemed much hotter and more determined.

The wind stroked her skin.

She entered her white Lamborghini, the same amiable man opening its door for her. Now she didn't care anymore about the other two cars he left there, even if they're really expensive. He was dead for now, and she came here only with the white Lamborghini. He's probably lying into a bath of blood, just like the slut he killed before he had become the one murdered. He thought that he won... Hah. And how naive he could've been... The guests are all still partying, and none of them heard the sound of her gun taking away his life... just because Kyoya's own body absorbed the noise. She chuckled, thinking about how ironic life can be sometimes.

As driving, she fixed her look into the mirror, especially her hair.

And there was just a sneaky drop of coagulated blood painting her burnt cheek, which she wiped away, letting a small trail.

"Hah. And I thought you're the only one in love with a criminal..." she muttered against the wind, somehow laughing inside her heart, mixed emotions flowing through her, both pain and joy.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope it was good. As usual, the ending doesn't make much sense, right? BTW, the girl Kyoya killed was Madoka, yeah... Well, byez for now XD Cheers. Sorry for any mistakes :)**_


End file.
